Stuck On You
by OneConfusedNewsie
Summary: My first song fic. PLEASE R&R! Snitch and Skittery had a long history together before going their separate ways. But when they are forced to become friends again emotions run haywire. Modern day. Slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Snitch, Skittery, or Itey. I don't own Stacie Orrico, her lyrics, or her voice. However I do own this computer! So huzzah for that!

Spot: No you don't. You're mom's work gave it to her, forgot about it, and then gave her another one.

Oh yea... Dang… That sucks. Okay, Newsies belongs to Disney. The song Stuck belongs to Stacie Orrico. And my computer belongs to Bank of America… Man… My life sucks…

--------------------------

Okay… My first song fic… Dun dun dun… Anyway! Please read and review! I would love you forever and ever!!

--------------------------

__

I can't get out of bed today

Or get you off my mind

I just can't seem to find a way

To leave this love behind

Snitch rolled over banging his fist repeatedly against the table. He finally hit the alarm clock and the deafening music ceased. He smiled trying to drift back into a complacent slumber but he suddenly remembered what had taken place the night before.

__

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing

You know what I'm saying

You know what I need

__

You can't be hanging on a string

While you make me cry

I try to give you everything

But you just gave me lies

He had told Skittery how he felt. He had told him how he loved him and Skittery had said nothing. "The least he could have done was turned me down so I can get over it," Snitch mumbled, finally sitting up in bed. A tear slipped down his cheek. He knew Skittery had loved him at some point, he even said he did. He finally got out of bed and sulked to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, "He didn't mean it. Skitts would never love someone like me."

__

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing

You know what I'm saying

You know what I mean

Snitch reminisced about freshman year when they first dated. Things started to get serious and Skittery said he loved him. Snitch got intimidated and dumped him, not realizing that he loved him as well. The year progressed, Skittery liking Snitch, then Snitch liking Skittery, like a childish game of tag. Another tear fell. Sophomore year the two completely lost contact. Snitch and Skittery had gone their separate ways, but fate brought them back together.

Snitch became good friends with Itey, a kid in his history class. Itey had a small group of friends that he always hung out with, and Snitch soon found himself meeting one friend after another. Finally Itey introduced Snitch to a friend he was sure to like. "You two will get along great," Itey had said. That's when Snitch saw Skittery for the first time in over a year. They said their awkward hellos and continued their separate ways. But because of Snitch's and Itey's close friendship, Skittery and Snitch saw each other more often and became closer and closer.

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

There's nothing I can do.

I'm such a fool

For you

Snitch had spent innumerable nights thinking about Skittery and what they could've had. He had talked to him before about the break up, but Skittery didn't understand. He couldn't conceive that it was the one thing Snitch regretted, and Snitch was too terrified to tell Skittery it was the one moment he wished he could relive and do differently. All Snitch desired was another chance, but too scared to ask for it. Scared that Skittery would never take him back.

__

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

I'm still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could be for

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

It's true

I'm stuck on you

Snitch felt like he couldn't take it anymore. His feelings were preserved in a pit in the bottom of his stomach, but still he kept his feelings to himself, not even telling Itey, who had become his best friend. Snitch hated Skittery for putting him through such agony, but he no matter how he tried, Snitch couldn't stop the love he felt. Snitch realized that this feeling was different then any before. That he indeed loved Skittery, so he told him how he felt.

__

Now love's a broken record that's

Been skipping in my head

I keep singing yesterday

Why we've got to play these games we play?

Snitch resumed his spot in bed, thinking of their conversation. Going through it over and over again in his head. Analyzing what Skittery had said. Why couldn't Skittery be straightforward, why did he have to be puzzling and divert. "That's good to know," Snitch repeated what Skittery had said, "What the hell does that mean?" He smothered his face in his pillow, more tears running down his face.

__

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing

You know what I'm saying

You know what I mean

__

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

Snitch stayed in bed all day, the phone by his side. Anticipating that maybe, just maybe, Skittery would call. He never did. He stared up at the fake stars plastered on his ceiling, glimmering with hope. Snitch pursed his lips as tears flooded his eyes once more. He felt so moronic for telling Skittery. He should have known Skittery would never love him. He closed his eyes and thought of everything they could've had.

The phone suddenly began to ring. Snitch shot up, unsteadily answering the phone. "Hello?" To his dismay it was only Itey. Itey said that everyone was going bowling and that Snitch should come. Snitch was about to pass up the offer when he then realized the Skittery would be there. After saying he'd go and getting all the details, Snitch hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to get ready. Tonight he would get answers, no doubt about that. 

__

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

I'm still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could be for

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

It's true

I'm stuck on you

Snitch arrived at the bowling alley and met up with everyone. The whole gang was there and ready to go. Snitch said his hellos, acting as if Skittery was just another friend and that nothing had happened, and Skittery did the same. The entire night, Snitch tried to get the courage to ask him how he felt but couldn't do it. His heart shattered every time he glanced at Skittery, but he said nothing. The night began to wind down and the games were at the tenth frame and to Snitch's despair, he had not talked to Skittery.

__

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I'm such a fool

For you

After Snitch dropped Itey off at home, he came home and collapsed back on his bed. He still had no idea what to do. He was back were he started, lying in bed waiting to see if Skittery would call. "This is no good," he said to himself, wanting to give up all hope, "I wish I could just get over him." With that Snitch closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

__

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

I'm still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could be for

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

Don't know what to do

I'm stuck on you

--------------------------

Yay! You made it to the end! Now can you do me a huge favor and review?? Let me know what you think? I would greatly appreciate it!! Whether you liked it, hated it, thought it was simply okay. I wanna know! PLEASE!!!


End file.
